myheroacademiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shoto Todoroki
|Romaji = Todoroki Shōto |Geburtstag= 11. Januar |Alter= 15 (erster Auftritt) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 176 cm (5' 9¼") |Gewicht= |Haar = Weiß (rechte Seite) Rot (linke Seite) |Auge= Grau (rechte Seite) Türkis (linke Seite) |Macke= Eis und Feuer |Status= Lebend |Blutgruppe = O''My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive'' |Geburtsortt = Nahe der Präfektur Shizuoka |Familie= Enji Todoroki (Vater) Rei Todoroki (Mutter) Fuyumi Todoroki (Schwester) Natsuo Todoroki (Bruder) Touya Todoroki (Bruder) |Alias= |Tätigkeit = Schüler |Zugehörigkeit = U.A. Oberschule |Teams = Team Todoroki (Anführer) |Kampfstil= Angriffe aus mittlerer bis großer Reichweite |Manga= Kapitel 6 |Bildergalerie = Ja |Japanisch = Yūki Kaji |Englisch=David Matranga |Deutsch = Amadeus Strobl}} |Todoroki Shōto}} ist ein Schüler der Klasse 1-A der U.A. Oberschule und trainiert darauf hin, ein Profiheld zu werden. Shoto ist außerdem einer der Protagonisten von My Hero Academia. Aussehen Shoto ist ein normal gebauter Junge mit einer durchschnittlichen Größe und heller Haut. Er besitzt kurze Haare, welche gleichermaßen mittig in rot (links) und weiß (rechts) geteilt sind, das spiegelt seine Macke wieder. Shoto hat eine Brandwunde über seinen linken Auge und leidet an Heterochromie, wodurch sein linkes Auge grau und sein rechtes türkis ist. Bei seinem ersten Kostüm trug er ein einfaches weißes Oberteil, eine weiße Hose, weiße Schuhe, und eine goldene Kampfweste. Außerdem wurde seine linke Körperhälfte mit Eis bedeckt und sein Auge schien darunter rot zu leuchten. Sein jetziges Kostüm besteht aus einer blauen Jacke, einer dunkelblauen Hose, einer silbernen Kampfweste und weißen Stiefeln. Er trägt zudem einen silbernen Gürtel mit daran befestigten Metallkapseln. Galerie Kapitel_31.png|Shotos Mangaprofi Shoto_Als_Kind.png|Shoto als Kind Shoto Todoroki hero profile.png|Shotos erstes Heldenkostüm Shoto Todoroki hero profile 2.png|Shotos zweites Heldenkostüm Shoto_Todoroki_movie_profile.png|Shoto in formeller Kleidung Shoto_Todoroki_One's_Justice_Design.png|Shoto in My Hero One's Justice. Persönlichkeit 220px|thumb|left|Shotos ursprüngliche Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit Shoto besitzt eine kalte, distanzierte Persönlichkeit, welche aus der strengen Erziehung durch seinen Vater hervorging. Er ist sehr erfahren im Kampf und bleibt dadurch auch während des Kämpfens gegen echte Schurken gelassen und ruhig. Auch wenn er bei einem Kampf sehr brutal sein kann, ist er sich der Ideale eines Heldens durchaus bewusst und will seine Gegner (soweit möglich) nicht unnötig verletzen, geschweige denn töten. Nach den Ereignissen beim Sportfest besitzt er zwar immer noch eine sehr distanzierte Einstellung, ist aber merkenswert geselliger geworden, besitzt einen Anflug von Humor und lächelt auch ab und zu. Shoto mag seine Feuerhälfte nicht wirklich, da er diese von seinen Vater erbte und sie ein Symbol dessen Bosheit gegenüber ihn und seiner Mutter darstellt. Sie ist außerdem der Grund, warum er geboren wurde: um als ein Werkzeug zu dienen, All Might zu übertreffen - was sein Vater selbst schon lange anstrebt, aber nie erreicht hat. Aus diesem Grund entschied sich Shoto, nur auf die Kraft seines Eises zu vertrauen, und bei seinem ersten Heldenkostüm überdeckte er zudem seine linke Körperhälfte mit Eis, um seiner Rebellion gegenüber seinen Vater Ausdruck zu verleihen. Während des Kampfes gegen Izuku Midoriya beim Sportfest, bringt Izukus Worte die Erinnerungen an Shotos Mutter und ihrer helfenden Worte wieder ans Licht und zum ersten mal nutzt Shoto seine Flammen in einem Kampf. Nach diesem Kampf, ist sich Shoto zunächst nicht mehr sicher, ob er seine linke Seite nun nutzen solle oder nicht, nach der Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Mutter kommt er allerdings zu dem Schluss, diese ab jetzt zu gebrauchen. Auch wenn er als Kind von seiner Mutter erschreckt und verletzt wurde, scheint er keinen Groll gegen sie zu hegen. Jedoch gilt dies nicht für seinen Vater, den er nach wie vor bis zu einem gewissen grad hasst. Er respektiert ihn zwar als Held, sagt aber selbst, dass dieser Hass nicht so schnell verschwinden wird. Er hat ihm eine normale Kindheit verwährt und ihn stattdessen trainiert, um seine eigenen selbstsüchtigen Ziele zu erfüllen, weshalb Shoto selbst noch viele seelische Narben besitzt, die zum Vorschein kommen, wenn ihn jemand mit seinen Vater vergleicht. Auf Grund dessen und durch Izukus Einfluss, strengt sich Shoto an, ein Held zu werden, jedoch auf anderen Wege wie sein Vater. Vergangenheit thumb|right|Shoto's Mutter ermutigt ihn, ein Held zu werden. Shoto's Vater Enji Todoroki stand immer im Schatten von All Might und wurde als einziger Zweitbester angesehen, unabhängig von seiner beeindruckenden Verbrechensaufklärung. Enji entwickelte eine Besessenheit von der Überwindung von All Might, bis hin zur Zwanghaftung einer Miserheirat auf Rei Todoroki, um ein Kind mit einer Miserable zu empfangen, die stark genug ist, um in der Lage zu sein, All Might zu übertreffen. My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 31, Seite 8 Alle Geschwister von Shoto konnten diesem Privileg nicht gerecht werden und Shoto wurde als das Meisterwerk bekannt. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, begann Shoto, von seinem Vater eine Ausbildung zu erhalten, weil er eine Eis und Feuer-Macke hatte. Das Training war jedoch zu hart und zwang Shoto zum Weinen und Erbrechen. Rei würde versuchen, ihn zu verteidigen, aber Enji weigerte sich, zuzuhören und würde sie sogar vor Shoto körperlich missbrauchen. Sein Vater verhinderte auch, dass Shoto mit seinen älteren Geschwistern interagierte, während sie spielten, und Shoto begann, die Ausbildung zu verachten, und nahm es seinem Vater übel, dass er ihn und seine Mutter missbraucht hatte. In diesen dunklen Zeiten war Rei immer da, um ihn zu unterstützen. Trotz des Missbrauchs, den sie erlitt, würde sie immer noch versuchen, Shoto zu ermutigen, ein Held zu werden. Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie ein TV-Special über All Might sahen. Er ermutigte die Kinder, ihre Kräfte zu ihren eigenen zu machen, auch wenn sie die Fähigkeiten ihrer Eltern erbten. In Übereinstimmung mit dem Rat von All Might sagte Rei ihm, dass er kein Gefangener seiner Blutlinie ist und seine Kräfte nutzen könnte, um zu werden, wen immer er will. thumb|left|Die empfohlenen Schüler für die U.A. Rei brach jedoch schließlich von dem ständigen häuslichen Missbrauch ab und fand es schmerzhaft, auch nur auf Shotos linke Seite zu schauen, weil es sie an Enji erinnerte. Eines Tages, als sie mit ihrer eigenen Mutter am Telefon über ihr Trauma sprach und erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr die geistige Stabilität hatte, ihren Sohn großzuziehen. Sie war erschrocken von Shotos plötzlichem Erscheinen an der Tür, und nachdem sie Shotos linke Seite gesehen hatte, schnappte sie sich kochendes Wasser und warf über das Gesicht des Jungen, was ihm eine Verbrennung über seinem linken Auge gab. Irgendwann nach diesem Vorfall fragte Shoto seinen Vater, wo sich seine Mutter befinde, auf die Enji antwortete, dass er sie ins Krankenhaus geschickt habe, weil sie ihn verletzt habe. Shoto beschuldigte Enji und sagte, dass alles, was passiert sei, seine Schuld sei. Irgendwann später in seinem Leben vergaß Shoto die unterstützenden Worte seiner Mutter.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 39, Seite 10-13, Episode 23 Shoto's dunkle Erziehung ließ ihn auf nichts anderes achten, als auf die Ablehnung seines Vaters. Er wurde kalt und distanziert von anderen Menschen. Shoto nahm an der U.A. Aufnahmeprüfung teil, wo er auf Inasa Yoarashi traf. Inasa versuchte, Shoto nach seinem Vater zu fragen, aber dieser blies ihn völlig ab. Beide fahren im gleichen Abschnitt der praktischen Prüfung und Inasa schafft es kaum, den ersten Platz vor Shoto zu belegen. Inasa versuchte, sich noch einmal mit Shoto anzufreunden, aber Shoto beleidigt ihn und sagt, er solle aus dem Weg gehen. ''My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 122, Episode 59 Macke und Fähigkeiten '''Allgemeine Fertigkeiten': Shoto ist angeblich der stärkste Schüler der Klasse 1-A. Auch als Katsuki ihn beim Sportfest besiegte, gab dieser an, dass Shoto gewonnen hätte, wenn er seine ganze Kraft genutzt hätte.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 25 Für Shoto war es ein Leichtes, mehrere Schurken in der Erdrutschzone zu besiegen und zeigt ein elitäres Urteilsvermögen, ein Kampfbewusstsein und athletische Fähigkeiten.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 Während des Kampfes gegen Izuku, sagte ein Zuschauer, dass Shoto bereits stärker als ein durchschnittlicher Profiheld sei.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 Nachdem er bereit war seine Flammen zu nutzen, war er sogar stark genug, sich gegen den Heldentöter Stain zu behaupten, welcher bereits mehrere Profihelden besiegt hatte. Stain selbst ist sich Shotos Stärke ebenfalls bewusst.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 29 Erhöhtes Durchhaltevermögen: Shoto ist ziemlich belastbar, was er zeigte, als er mehrerer Attacken von Izuku Midoriya standhält, was ein direkten verstärkten Schlag mit One For All beinhaltet, ohne schwerwiegende Verletzungen davonzutragen.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 38My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 39 Erhöhte Ausdauer: Shoto kann selbst mit einer Verletzung in einem Kampf standhalten, wie als er gegen Stain kämpft, und dabei sowohl angreifen als auch seine Verbündeten zu unterstützen und auch zu verteidigen. Auch ist er trotz mehrerer Verletzungen nach dem Kampf in der Lage, den bewusstlosen Stain zu tragen.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 53My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 55 Erhöhte Beweglichkeit: Shoto ist schnell, agil und besitzt schnelle Reflexe, er kann Eiswände im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschaffen, um sich zu schützen, aus dem Ring zu fliegen, als er gegen Izuku und Katsuki während des Sportfestes kämpft.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 43 Er konnte außerdem einem Messerwurf und mehreren anderen Attacke von Chizome ausweichen, welcher ein sehr agiler Gegener war. Macke : Durch seine Macke kann Shoto alles einfrieren lassen, was seine rechte Körperhälfte berührt und die Linke wiederum, kann heiße Flammen ausstoßen. Mit seiner rechten Seite kann er außerdem abkühlen und mit der linken erhitzen. Der Nachteil dieser Macke ist, dass er seine Körpertemperatur regulieren muss. Wenn er seine rechte Seite zu lange nutzt, trägt er selbst Erfrierungen davon, seine Bewegungen verlangsamen sich und seine Schnelligkeit und Stärke schwächelt, um das zu verhindern, muss er die Temperatur stets mit seiner linken Körperhälfte anpassen. Die negativen Aspekte seiner Flammen sind allerdings noch unbekannt. Von Stain wurde angemerkt, dass eine von Shotos größten Schwächen es sei, das er so von seiner Macke überzeugt ist, dass er es nicht merkt, wenn er es übertreibt.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 54 Eine weitere Schwachstelle ist, dass Shoto nicht in der Lage ist, das Feuer das er generiert vollständig zu kontrollieren. Während er seine Eiskräfte in den letzten zehn Jahren überwiegend aus Argwohn gegen Endeavor eingesetzt hat, wobei er generelle und feinteilige Kontrolle über seine Kräfte erhalten hat (bspw. durch das Erstellen von Eisgletschern, oder das einfrieren von Tenyas Engine calves ohne dessen Kenntnis), ist es ihm erst nach dem Sportfestival gelungen, seine Feuerkräfte ebenfalls sinnvoll einsetzen zu können. Während es ihm möglich ist, beide Fähigkeiten zeitgleich einzusetzen, sagte er, dass er noch nicht daran gewöhnt ist und noch Training im Umgang mit der zeitgleichen Verwendung seiner Macke benötigt. Beim Training für seinen ultimativen Angriff behauptete er, dass das Einsetzen beider Fähigkeiten zur gleichen Zeit ihn verlangsamt. Als Teil seines Trainings tauchte Shoto in ein Wasserfass ein, und wechselte zwischen seinen Feuer- und Eisfähigkeiten ab, um die Wasertemperatur zu regeln. Dadurch lernte sein Körper, mit der Kälte umzugehen, und er erlangte die Kontrolle über seine Flammen. Er hat ebenfalls realisiert, dass das Nutzen seiner Eisfähigkeiten als Eröffnungsangriff so oft vorkommt, dass es schon zur festen Angewohnheit geworden ist, was ihn zu vorhersehbar macht. Aufgrund dieser Vorhersehbarkeit verpasst er daher oft die besten Gelegenheiten, zu denen seine Feuerfähigkeiten zu einer effektiveren Taktik passen würden, wie im Kampf gegen die Klasse 1-B. Während dieses Kampfes entfesselte Shoto seine volle Feuerkraft, welche gemäß All Might angeblich so stark sind wie Endeavors eigenes Feuer. Endeavor stellte ebenfalls fest, dass Shotos Flammen das Potenzial hätten, seine eigenen Feuerfähigkeiten zu übertreffen, doch das nutzen der vollen Kraft von Shotos Flammen ist für ihn immernoch sehr riskant, speziell da er sie nicht vollständig kontrollieren kann. Ultimative Techniken * : Shoto erschafft einen ernormen Gletscher aus Eis. Diesen Move setzte er das erste Mal während des Sportfestes gegen Hanta Sero ein''My Hero Academia Manga'': Kapitel 34, wird aber erst während der SemesterabschlussprüfungMy Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 64 benannt. Eine Variation dieses Moves, nur etwas kleiner, nutzte er im Kampf gegen Katsuki Bakugo. Auch als er Mr. Compress angriff, nutzte er diesen Move. * の |Honō no Kabe}}: Shoto nutzt seinen linken Körperteil um eine Flammenbrunst zu erzeugen, welche auf ein großflächiges Areal wirkt. Dieser Angriff kann sowohl offensiv als auch defensiv genutzt werden, genau wie seine Giant Ice Wall Technik. Dieser Angriff kann genutzt werden, um mehrere Kontrahenten gleichzeitig anzugreifen, und eine Distanz zwischen Shoto und dessen Ziel zu erzeugen. Shoto nutzte diese Fähigkeit erstmals gegen Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu während des Gemeinsamen Trainingskampfes mit der Klasse 1-B. * |Bōrei Neppa}}: Um diese Technik anzuwenden, kontrolliert Shoto zuerst die Luft um ihn herum mit seinen Eiskräften. Daraufhin wechselt er zu seinen Feuerfähigkeiten, und hitzt die Luft augenblicklich um ihn herum auf, was es ihm erlaubt, einen extrem heißen Windstoß zu entfesseln. Statistiken Ausrüstung Heldkostüm: Shotos zweites Heldenkostüm ist so gestaltet, dass es sowohl sein Eis als auch seine Flammen für den Kampf optimiert. Es verringert auch die Nachteile seiner Macke so weit wie möglich. My Hero Academia Manga: Band 7 Zusatzseite *'Shotos Jacke': Besteht aus extrem hitzeresistenten Spezialfasern. Am Hals befindet sich eine Kühl- und Heizvorrichtung, die Shotos Körpertemperatur misst und ihn automatisch abkühlt oder wärmt. So entworfen, dass sie die Weste in ihrer Funktion ergänzt. *'Shotos taktische Weste': Misst auch Shotos Körpertemperatur und kühlt ihn entweder ab oder spendet Wärme. Ehemals besaß die Weste nur eine Heizfunktion. *'Shotos Gürtel': In den Behältern transportiert er Wasser, Desinfektionsmittel, Schmerzmittel und andere Medikamente. Für Rettungseinsätze gedacht. *'Shotos Stiefel': Mit Spikes ausgestattet, damit er selbst auf Glatteis nicht ausrutscht. *'Shotos Stulpen': Mit Metallplatten ausgestattete Ärmel, ihr Nutzen ist derzeit unbekannt.>''My Hero Academia Manga'': Kapitel 102 Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Enji Todoroki # thumb|220px|right|Shoto trifft auf Endeavor vor seinem Kampf mit Hanta Sero Der flammende Held Endeavor ist Shotos Vater.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 25, Seite 14 Ihre Beziehung zueinander steht unter keinen guten Stern, da Endeavor seinen Sohn nur als ein Werkzeug sieht, um All Might zu übertreffen. Shoto verachtet seinen Vater dafür, dass er ihn als seine Waffe sieht und hasst ihn dafür, dass er seine Mutter und ihn selbst so misshandelt hat. Als Shoto noch sehr klein war, begann Endeavor ihn zu trainieren, dieses Training war allerdings sehr hart und grausam. Das war auch die Zeit, wo Shoto begann, seinen Vater zu hassen und seiner Mutter sagte, dass er niemals so ein Held wie sein Vater werden wolle. Shotos Abneigung gegen seinen Vater wuchs weiter, als dieser anfing, seine Mutter zu misshandeln und es Shoto verweigerte, Zeit mit seinen Brüdern zu verbringen. Nachdem Endeavor Shotos Mutter ins Krankenhaus einliefern lies, blaffte Shoto ihn an und sagte frei heraus, dass er ihn hasse und alles was passiert war, nur seine Schuld sei. Shotos Hass für seinen Vater bildete das meiste seiner früheren Persönlichkeit. Er war extrem rebellisch gegenüber ihn, dachte ihm immerzu an und wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Dieser Hass ging soweit, dass er seine Flammen verabscheute, da er diese von seinen Vater geerbt hatte und sie mehr als die Macke seines Vaters als als seine eigene sah. Diese Abneigung für seine Kraft rührte daher, dass er es seinen Vater nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, dass er All Might übertraf, indem er seine Flammen dabei nutzte. In seinem ursprünglichen Heldenkostüm versteckte Shoto seine linke Körperhälfte unter einer Eisschicht, um so der Rebellion gegen seinen Vater Ausdruck zu verleihen. Obwohl Shoto seinen Vater für seine miserable Persönlichkeit und seiner früheren Taten verabscheut, macht ihm dieser Hass nicht blind und er respektiert Endeavor für seine Intelligenz, seinem Urteilsvermögen und seiner Auffassungsgabe. Shoto wählte auch die Agentur seines Vaters als Praktikumsplatz, da er der Meinung war, dass er dort viel darüber herausfinden würde, was es bedeutet, ein Held zu sein. Trotz alledem hat Shoto seinen Vater nichts von all dem vergeben, was er getan hat. Jedoch erlaubt er es nicht mehr, dass der Gedanken an des sein Leben bestimmt und hat seinen Hass auf Endeavor bis zu einen gewissen Grad entschärft. Shotos Mutter Anders als sein Vater war Shotos Mutter nett, fürsorglich und liebevoll gegenüber ihren Sohn und Shoto liebte sie dafür sehr. Shoto hasste seinen Vater dafür, dass er seine Mutter misshandelte. Als Endeavor anfing, Shoto, der gerade mal fünf war, hart zu trainieren, mischte sich Shotos Mutter des öfteren ein und versuchte ihren Sohn zu schützen, was allerdings meistens nicht funktionierte. In dieser Zeit unterstützte seine Mutter Shoto und sagte ihm, dass es okay für ihn wäre ein Held zu werden, dass er kein Gefangener seines Blutes sei und das er werden könne, was auch immer er wolle. thumb|220px|right|Shotos Mutter freut sich, ihren Sohn zu sehen Jedoch wurde Shotos Mutter durch die Misshandlung von Endeavor bald wahnsinnig und hasste sowohl ihn als auch Shotos linke Seite. An einem Tag knickte sie ein und schüttete kochendes Wasser über Shotos Gesicht, was eine Brandnarbe über seinen linken Auge hinterließ. Jedoch hegte Shoto keinerlei Hass gegen sie wegen diesen Vorfall. Er fragte stattdessen, wo sie sei und war geschockt darüber, dass sie ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, fing an zu weinen und gab wütend seinen Vater für alles die Schuld, was ihr passiert war. Während seiner Rebellion gegen seinen Vater, nutzte er nur sein Eis, was er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, und wollte so wohl der Nummer eins Held werden, sich selbst und seiner Mutter zuliebe. Trotz all der Geschehnisse in der Vergangenheit liebt Shoto seine Mutter noch immer. Nach dem Sportfest besuchte er sie im Krankenhaus und sie versöhnte sich mit ihm. Ihre Beziehung zueinander ist jetzt wieder so, wie sie einmal war: ein liebevolles Verhältnis zwischen Mutter und Sohn. Dadurch entschied sich Shoto auch dafür, seine Flammen ab jetzt zu nutzen. Er besucht sie seitdem regelmäßig, wenn er frei hat. Izuku Midoriya Shoto sah Izuku zunächst als seinen Erzfeind, da er eine Verbindung zu All Might hat (die Person, mit der sein Vater eine Rivalität pflegte). Wenn sie sich unterhielten, war das Gespräch meistens von ernster Natur, aber keineswegs feindlich. Nach dem Kampf gegen Stain, wird Shoto nach und nach freundlicher zu Izuku. Nachdem Izuku ihn während des Reiterkampfes dazu brachte seine Flammen einzusetzen, begann Shoto ihn ernst zu nehmen und erzählte ihm von seiner Vergangenheit und auch, dass er ihn nur mit seinem Eis übertreffen würde. Izuku respektiert Shoto sehr und weiß auch, dass er um einiges stärker ist als er selbst. Obwohl Izuku Shoto besiegen wollte, hegte er Mitgefühl für ihn, als er seine Traurigkeit sah und half ihm, davon loszukommen. Während des letzten Angriffs in ihrem Kampf, dankte Shoto Izuku dafür, dass er ihm geholfen hat, ihn zu zeigen, dass er nicht sein Vater ist. Nach alledem kennt Shoto Izukus Stärke an und ist der Meinung, dass er die Art Person ist, die Anderen hilft, egal was es auch kosten mag. Shoto fing an Izuku für seine Stärke und sein selbstloses Verhalten, egal welche Gefahren auch davon ausgehen, zu respektieren. Er stimmt jeden Plan von Izuku zu und vertraut seinem Urteilsvermögen. Während des Kampfes gegen den Heldentöter, als Izuku eine Notfall-SMS mit seinem Standort schickte, war Shoto der erste und einzige, der auftauchte. Er sagte, bevor er zu Izuku lief, zu seinem Vater, dass ein Freund seine Hilfe bräuchte, was zeigt, dass er Izuku als seinen Freund ansieht. Später, sowohl im Manga als auch in den Light Novels, macht sich Izuku oft Gedanken über Shotos Gefühle, vor allem wegen seinen Vater. Shoto erwidert diese Sorge mit seinen eigenen Mitteln und Unterstützung, er sagte zu Izuku bspw., dass es okay sei, für Helden zu weinen, und er bezog ihn mit ein, als er und Eijiro planten, Katsuki zu retten. Katsuki Bakugo Shoto und Katsuki hatten bereits einige Male miteinander zu tun, z.Bsp. im Hindernisrennen des Sportfestes, wo sie sich ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen lieferten und später im Finale gegeneinander antraten. Shoto scheint Katsukis Aggressivität nicht zu mögen und sieht ihn auch nicht als Rivalen. Andererseits ist Katsuki scheinbar eifersüchtig auf Shotos Stärke, als er ihn beim Kampftraining beobachtet. Jedoch kann Katsuki Shotos kalte Einstellung nicht leiden und kümmert sich nicht um seine Probleme und Gefühle. Am Ende des ersten Semesters standen sich die beiden allerdings einigermaßen neutral gegenüber, unterhielten sich auch ab und zu und machten sogar Witze übereinander. Als ein paar Schurken aus der Liga der Bösen während des Trainingscamps angreiften, waren Shoto und Katsuki gerade als Paar für die Mutprobe unterwegs und daher von den Anderen getrennt. Shoto versuchte Katsuki aus dem Kampf rauszuhalten, da es zu gefährlich wäre seine Macke bei dem herumfliegenden Gas einzusetzen. Er versucht außerdem ihn davor zu bewahren, entführt zu werden, auch wenn Katsuki das nicht zu wollen schien. Als Katsuki von der Liga der Bösen gefangen genommen wurde, ist Shoto einer der ersten, die zur seiner Rettung aufbrechen. Nach erfolgreicher Rettung scheint Shoto auch freundlicher zu Katsuki zu sein und versucht, normale Gespräche mit ihm zu führen - auch wenn Katsuki davon immer noch genervt wirkt. Tenya Iida Shoto scheint gut mit Tenya auszukommen und respektiert ihn für seine unglaubliche Schnelligkeit während des Reiterkampfes des Sportfestes. Auch Tenya respektiert Shoto, da er seiner Meinung nach das Verhalten eines wahren Helden besitzt. Nach dem Sportfest sorgt sich Shoto um Tenya, da er von den Verletzungen von Tensei Iida durch Stain gehört hatte. Er verstand Tenyas Hass auf Stain und entschied sich, ihm zu helfen, seine Bitterkeit zu überwinden und ermutigt ihn, der zu werden, der er sein will. Nach diesem Kampf sieht man die beiden oft zusammen und mit Izuku Midoriya, wodurch man darauf schließen kann, dass sie Freunde sind. Momo Yaoyorozu Auch wenn sie sonst nicht viel miteinander interagieren, gehen die beiden freundlich miteinader um. Momo hat viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Shoto: Sie sind Beide durch eine Empfehlung an die U.A. Oberschule gekommen, stammen aus einer angesehenen Familie und besitzen eine starke Macke.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 Shoto respektiert Momos Intelligenz und ihre Fähigkeiten, weswegen er sie auch als Partnerin beim Reiterkampf des Sportfestes''My Hero Academia Anime'': Episode 17 auswählt und sie bei der Wahl als Klassensprecherin vorschlägt. Shoto sagte ihr sogar, dass sie an sich und an ihre Rolle als Anführerin glauben solle.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 Während des praktischen Teils der Semesterabschlussprüfung sind die Beiden Patner beim Kampf gegen Shota Aizawa. Shoto schien zu wissen, dass Momos geringes Selbstwertgefühl daher rührte, dass sie sich mit ihm verglich. Als sein Plan gegen Aizwa fehlschlug, entschuldigte er sich bei ihr, dass er sich nicht gefragt habe, ob sie nicht auch eine Idee gehabt hätte. Als Momo daraufhin ihre Zweifel laut ausspricht, ermutigt Shoto sie und sagt, dass sie in ihre Fähigkeiten glauben solle. Sie schafften es gemeinsam Aizawa zu überlisten und bestanden so beide die Prüfung.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 Chizome Akaguro Shoto war angewidert von Stains Ideal alle „Fakehelden“ zu töten, um so Gerechtigkeit zu schaffen. Er sagt sogar zu Tenya, dass er Stain keine Beachtung schenken solle. Stain hingegen respektiert Shoto für seine Stärke und seinen selbstlosem Verhalten. All Might Shoto wurde von seinem Vater nur trainiert, um All Might zu übertreffen. Er selbst will das zwar auch erreiche, allerdings nicht so sehr und auf die Art und Weise wie sein Vater. Eher respektiert und bewundert er All Might. Als Kind, inspirierten ihm All Mights Worte, dass die Macke nur dem Nutzer selbst gehört und will genauso ein Held wie er werden. Auch wenn die beiden nur selten miteinander sprachen, weiß All Might von Shotos Sorgen und Problemen und versucht ihn bestmöglich zu unterstützen, ohne dabei zu sehr in seine Privatsphäre vorzudringen. Kämpfe Trivia * Shotos Vorname enthält die Kanji für und . Todoroki hingegen ist ein gewöhnlicher japanischer Nachname. * Shoto besitzt zwei verschiedenfarbige Augenfarben, auch bekannt als Heterochromie. Sein rechtes Auge hat die Farbe von dem seiner Mutter, während sein linkes von seinem Vater kommt. * Shotos Lieblingsessen sind kalte Soba-Nudeln. * Zusammen mit Momo Yaoyorozu und Juzo Honenuki kam Shoto durch eine Empfehlung an die U.A. Oberschule. * Shotos bekannte U.A. Daten sind wie folgt: ** Schüler Nr. 15 in Klasse 1-A. ** Platz 2 während Shota Aizawas Mackenerfassungs-Tests. ** Platz 5 bei den Noten in Klasse 1-A. My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 60 ** Er ist Zweitplatzierter wahrend des |U.A. Sportfestes innerhalb des 1. Jahrgangs. * Shotas Ergebnisse in den Beliebtheitsumfragen: ** Erste Beliebtheitsumfrage, Platz 2. ** Zweite Beliebtheitsumfrage, Platz 3. ** Dritte Beliebtheitsumfrage, Platz 3. * Shoto könnte eine mögliche Referenz auf Zuko sein, ein Charakter aus Avatar - der Herr der Elemente. ** Beide besitzen die Kontrolle über Flammen. ** Beide haben eine Brandnarbe über dem linken Auge, die von einem Elternteil stammt. ** Beide sind eher kalt und distanziert, öffnen sich aber mehr und mehr, als sie sich mit dem Hauptcharakter anfreunden. ** Beide hassen ihren Vater und lieben im Gegenzug ihre Mutter. ** Beide wurden im jungen Alter von ihrer Mutter getrennt. Zitate *(Zu Izuku Midoriya) "Ich werde die Macke meines beschissenen Vaters nicht nutzen... oder besser gesagt... ich brauche sie nicht, um die neue Nummer eins zu werden! Das ist meine Art, ihn für immer zurückzuweisen!"My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 31, Seite 11 *(Zu Enji Todoroki) "Wer sagt, ich hätte mich verändert?! So einfach kriegst du mich nicht rum! Es war nur so... in dieser einen Sekunde... konnte ich dich endlich vergessen! Ob das nun gut, schlecht, richtig oder falsch war... darüber muss ich noch eine Weile nachdenken..."My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 40, Seite 12-13 *(Zu sich selbst, wegen Tenya Iida) "Seit dein großer Bruder niedergestreckt wurde hab ich ein Auge auf auf dich. Ich weiß genau, wie das Gesicht von Menschen aussieht, die von Hass und Bitterkeit angetrieben werden. Und ich weiß, wie sehr sich die Sichtweise verengt, als hätten sie Scheuklappen auf..."My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 53, Seite 14-15 *(Zu Tenya Iida) "Wenn du willst, dass wir aufhören, dann steh auf !!! Ich habe nur einen Rat für dich!! Sieh nicht weg vor dem, was du werden willst!!"My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 53, Seite 18-19 * (Zu Tsuragamae Kenji) "Wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, wir hätten die Regeln befolgt und sie sterben lassen?! Oder biegen sie sich, solange das Ergebnis stimmt, die Regeln einfach zurecht, wie sei wollen? Leben zu retten ist doch unsere Aufgabe als Helden!"My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 56, Seite 16 Referenzen Seitennavigationen en:Shoto Todoroki it:Shoto Todoroki pl:Shoto Todoroki ru:Шото Тодороки es:Shoto Todoroki Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Klasse 1-A Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Emitter Kategorie:Charaktere aus Shizuoka Kategorie:Schüler der U.A. Oberschule